


Next To Me

by JedimasterMegan



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Giveaway fic, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Kisses, cody's not more of a morning person than he has to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedimasterMegan/pseuds/JedimasterMegan
Summary: Lazy mornings are rare during the war, but every once in while, Cody and his general manage to sneak one in. And Cody isn’t letting anyone or anything ruin this time they have alone. (That means you, Skywalker.)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batdad (MizGoat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/gifts).



> Giveaway fic for batdad! (under the same name on tumblr!) 
> 
> I love writing these two :)

Waking up was a slow process, awareness creeping back and various things making themselves known to his senses as they gradually turned back on, one by one. The quiet hum of the ship around him, a cozy warmth flooding his entire being, the steady rise and fall of another’s chest beneath him, fingers gently running through his hair. He opened his eyes, just a bit, and smiled.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Obi-wan teased, a wry twist to his lips. Cody let out a quiet huff and pulled him down into a kiss, soft and sweet and absolutely _perfect_.

“Morning,” he replied, once they broke apart. He smiled again and promptly plopped back down on Obi-wan’s chest. “Now go back to sleep.”

“Cody.”

“Hm?”

“We have to get up.”

Cody hummed, curling up closer. “No we don’t.”

“ _Cody_.” Obi-wan sighed.

He raised a challenging eyebrow at the other man before closing his eyes again. “I’m good, thanks. It’s nice here, I’m not leaving yet.”

Obi-wan shifted beneath him, trying to untangle the mess of sheets around their legs. “Well, _I’m_ leaving.” He started to push himself off the bed, and Cody threw an arm and a leg over him, effectively pinning him down for the time being.

“Nope. No point in staying if you’re not here.” Cody looked up at him with one half-open eye. “So go back to sleep.”

Obi-wan’s carded his fingers through his hair again and Cody let his eyes fall shut, humming at the feeling. “We can’t stay here forever,” Obi-wan said.

“Sure we can.” There was a pause and Cody opened his eyes again to see Obi-wan raising an eyebrow of his own.

“Anakin’s supposed to meet here with me to discuss our next deployment in less than an hour.”

“So?”

“ _So_. You and I both know the mess it would cause if he saw us in our current situation.”

Cody took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. “Yeah, that is a problem.” He rolled off to the side, the slightly larger bunk of the General’s quarters barely big enough to fit both him and Obi-wan laying like that. “Grab me my datapad, would you?”

Obi-wan tilted his head in confusion, but obliged, datapad flying into his open palm in a blatant display of misuse of the Force. Cody spared him the sarcastic comment about that; he did ask for the datapad after all. “Thank you,” he said as it was handed to him.

Cody held it above his head at an angle the other man couldn’t see and typed out a quick message. “There,” he declared, locking the datapad and setting it down on the floor next to the bunk. “That should buy us a few more hours.”

“How so?”

“Called in a favor with Rex,” he replied, turning onto his side and pulling Obi-wan close to his chest. “He’ll keep Skywalker busy for a while.”

“You know, there are other things that still need to be done,” Obi-wan protested without any real conviction behind it.

“That can wait till later.” He pressed a kiss to the shell of the man’s ear, smirking when Obi-wan leaned back into it.

“You’re a horrible influence on me.”

“The absolute _worst_.” Cody agreed. He could already feel his limbs growing heavy, and he welcomed the pleasant fogginess slowly overtaking his mind.

Obi-wan twined their fingers together and kissed the back of his hand. “Love you, dear.”

“Love you, too,” he mumbled back, and then he finally let himself drift off again to the sound of his love resting in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @its-captain-sir on tumblr if you wanna say hi!


End file.
